Soul Redemption/Characters/K
Ka Shin *Birthplace: Shanghai, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 25 *Gender: Male *Age: 8 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Halberd (x2) *Weapon name: Sifa & Liánmin *Alignment: Good *Story: Yuekinamitsu's student with Kradda, an humanoid dragon born and raised in China but who has learned the art of ninjutsu in Japan, he is a Chinese ninja gone on a mission with Ting Li, Xiao Xiao and Kradda to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. He also has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Kabaru *Main page *Full name: Kabaru Kuroda *Weapon: Katana (in some she uses a Magic Orb) *Weapon name: Kikoku Yomitosae *Alignment: Good *Story: Hanbei's master, he, with his great friend Zuo Ci, aims to destroy Da Ji, a dangerous demon who aims to get Soul Embrace to increase her demonic powers. Kagekin *Image *Birthplace: Fu-Ma no Sato, Japan *Birthdate: June 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Kusarigama *Weapon name: Golden King *Alignment: Good *Story: a Fu-Ma Ninja, he, with Maki, aims to stop Geki, a demoniac monster under the orders of Nightmare, who wants to take possession of Fu-Ma no Sato to make it available to his boss. Kai *Main page *Weapon: Snake Sword *Weapon name: Shinjin Kaibesora *Alignment: Good *Story: she is a guardian, with Miharu, of the Moon Talisman, whose the essence lies in Sachiko's heart, one of six-teen Sacred Talismans which can can obtain to Soul Redemption the absolute power but to Soul Embrace too. Kakashi *Main page *Full name: Kakashi Yagyu *Weapon: Katana (x2) *Weapon name: Steel Tiger & Sukehiro *Alignment: Good *Story: Seishiro's father, responsible for the quiet of Tosa which is falling apart due to Nightmare, he wants, helped by his son, to defeat the Azure Knight and destroy his Soul Embrace. Kaku *Image *Birthplace: Unknown (probably Europe), raised in Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 29 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Balisong (x2) *Weapon name: Ouroboro *Alignment: Evil *Story: Setsuka and Yuki's foster elder brother, for two years he have moved to New World and with Draco wants dominate New World, rich land in mines, to get all the gold of the place, with the help of Soul Embrace power and is willing to kill anyone to steal this evil sword but they are hindered by two sheriffs: Galford and Gemini. Kamikirimusi *Main page *Weapon: Kanabo *Weapon name: Denryu Bakuha *Alignment: Good *Story: a female oni whose, during the Heian Period, the body was under the control of Soul Edge and destroyed many things and people, even the most dear ones, then fall into a long sleep. Now, more lucid than ever, she wants to destroy Soul Embrace to avenge those thing and people heedless of danger. Karakuri Hanma *Main page *Weapon: Seven-Bladed Swords (x2) *Weapon name: Hisha & Tesha *Alignment: Good *Story: a robot created by Hanma, his task is helping his creator to destroy Nightmare with his Soul Embrace. Karina *Image *Birthplace: Sacred Heart Land, Madagascar *Birthdate: August 1 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Saw Sword *Weapon name: Abunhuba *Alignment: Good *Story: Tukufu's youger sister, she wants to back home his brother who has made ??available himself to Nightmare. Karula *Main page *Weapon: Chained Katana *Weapon name: Hi no Tori *Alignment: Evil *Story: a bird demon, she is a servant of Haiji who want to get the absolute power of evil destroying Nightmare and getting Soul Embrace. Kazemaru *Main page *Full name: Akashi Kazemaru *Weapon: Katana (x2) and Sashimono *Weapon name: Takara Akashi *Alignment: Good *Story: with his great rival Kenshin, he has realized that Nightmare is a terrible threat to the world. He and his rival have joined their power to defeat Nightamre and his Soul Embrace. Kazuki *Main page *Full name: Kazuki Kazama *Weapon: Ninjato *Weapon name: Vermilion Bird *Alignment: Good *Story: found undernearth a bridge with his elder brother Sogetsu, both became ninja of the Kazama clan. This clan began to become poor and decided to serve Nightmare in exchange for wealth and fertility. Kazuki is still convinced that his clan's choice is wrong and has gone to Nightmare to defeat him. Now his clan considers him a traitor and has sent his brother to kill him. Keiji *Main page *Full name: Keiji Maeda *Weapon: Sasumata *Weapon name: Ogre Horn *Alignment: Evil *Story: heartless warrior, Keiji aims to conquer the entire Japan ruling as a tyrant and thinks that Soul Embrace can be helping for him so has gone to Nightmare to get Soul Embrace but is hindered by Okuni and her friend Goemon. Kennyo *Main page *Full name: Kennyo Honganji *Weapon: Tachi (x2) *Weapon name: Ikko no Tsuyo-sa *Alignment: Good *Story: Hidemoto's non-comissioned officer, he started with him to beat the Azure Knight. Kenshin *Main page *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Hagane no Ojo *Alignment: Good *Story: with her great rival Kazemaru, she has realized that Nightmare is a terrible threat to the world. She and her rival have joined their power to defeat Nightamre and his Soul Embrace. Keyira *Main page *Full name: Keyira the Wise *Weapon: Magic Staff *Weapon name: Kaka-Maru *Alignment: Good *Story: the wise old Kaka and great warrior, chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, she has decided to support Jubei in his mission of defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace. Khameleon *Main page *Weapon: Dao *Weapon name: Lisa *Alignment: Good *Story: kunoichi with the power of invisibility, she comes from Outworld, land subject to a perpetual war because of Soul Embrace, she, with Thrill, Tundra and Smoke, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protector. These three warriors must absolutely stop Shao Kahn who aims to get Soul Embrace to reign undisputed the Outworld and considers Silvia a threat to him. Kiki *Image *Birthplace: Battambang, Cambodia *Birthdate: June 9 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Bo *Weapon name: Rise of Flowers *Alignment: Good *Story: little girl raised ina a little rural village at Battambang, one day her village was destroyed by an unknown demonic creature and she was the only survivor. A few days after she met Solskinn who taught her to fight. Whereupon Shiro proposed to her to kill Solskinn and in return he would rebuild her village, she agreed but when he was about to accomplish her mission she realized that she was wrong. Now holds the medical study of Solskinn. Now she helps Solskinn to keep her medical study between missions and the other. Kilik *Main page *Weapon: Bo *Weapon name: Kali-Yuga *Alignment: Good *Story: Edge Master's student raised in the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, was possessed by Soul Edge and killed all monks of the temple, including his youger sister Xianglian, but his master has taught him to keep control. He has long been joined in battle with two of his friends, Maxi and his lover Xianghua, and together aims to destroy Nightmare and his Soul Embrace. Kim *Image *Full name: Kim Seong-Keyong *Birthplace: Jirisan, Lee Dynasty, Korea *Birthdate: May 17 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Double-Edged Pike *Weapon name: Wolf Tusk *Alignment: Good *Story: Han Myeoong's student, Hwang's fellow student and great friend and Seong Mi Na's lover and fellow student. A group of Japanese warriors, led by Otani, who want to besiege Jirisan have estimated that to manage to do it they need Soul Embrace. Kim with Hwang is going to stop them. Kirian *Image *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Masquerade *Alignment: Good *Story: Spanish torero, Telma's lover, he has offered to help his lover in her mission that is destroying Nightmare and Soul Edge. Kiyomori *Main page *Full name: Kiyomori Taira *Weapon: Huge Rosary *Weapon name: Tyranny *Alignment: Evil *Story: Une's arch-rival who killed him, he has been resurrected by a demon whitch named Dai Ji. Now Kiyomori, Da Ji and another demon named Susanoo are allies and they aim to get Soul Embrace to increase their demonic powers but they are often hindered by Une. Klarune *Birthplace: Atlantis *Birthdate: April 17 *Gender: Female *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Great Scimitar Chained Crescent Blade *Weapon name: Morgana & Cornelia *Alignment: Evil *Story: this merciless warrior coming from Atlantis is thoroughly convinced that Soul Embrace can reinvigorate her land which continues to ruin and she has left to get it. She aims to destroy Silvia who can be a threat for the evil sword but she is hindered by her superior Phaekritzixiaeh whose task is protecting Silvia and destroying Soul Embrace. Knut *Image *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: October 14 *Gender: Male *Age: 5 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Strahl des Blitzes *Alignment: Good *Story: his aim is stopping Orion, his Nobody, who has managed to take on human form and now wants to get Soul Embrace to get the power of the entire universe. Kobra *Birthplace: South Pole *Birthdate: June 17 *Gender: Male *Age: 105 *Bloody type: Black Light Juice *Weapon: Halberd *Weapon name: Ice Cry *Alignment: Evil *Story: a demon coming from South Pole, he, full of repressed anger, has always lived without love of anybody, now he wants upset his life aiming to the absolute power so, helped by his creation Uranus, wants to get Soul Embrace but is hindered by Jayakatong who wants to prove to him that he needs only love and that on earth there are many creatures ready to love him without the need to protect himselves with evil. Kolgrim *Image *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 50 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Two-Handed Ax *Weapon name: Hornene på Løven *Alignment: Good *Story: excellent soldier at the service of Solskinn. Konoha *Image *Birthplace: Unknown, raised in Fu-Ma no Sato, Japan *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 13 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Johyo with Bladed Handle *Weapon name: Gin no Suna *Alignment: Good *Story: fox-type Beastkin raised in Fu-Ma no Sato, now she is a Fu-Ma Ninja student of Taki and with her friend Natsu helps Jishin to defend the main building of Fu-Ma no Sato where is preserved a fragment of an holy star which could be dangerous in Nightmare's hands. Konstantine *Image *Full name: Konstantine De La Croix *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: October 4 *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Briquet *Weapon name: Sauveur de Nécessiteux *Alignment: Good *Story: Gilbert's son, his father, who at one time a man of sound principles, is now a bloody power-hungry warrior. Now he is safe waiting for the right time to stop his father. Kradda *Image *Birthplace: Unkonwn *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: Arkolymph *Weapon: Sworded Gauntlet *Weapon name: Globuajop *Alignment: Good *Story: a good Tarkatan abandoned when he was a child and found in Shanghai by Ka Shin who raised him, together they were Yuekinamitsu's student in Japan. Now, chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, he is a great ninja who helps Ka Shin, Ting Li and Xiao Xiao, to to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Kratos *Main page *Weapon: Chained Sword (x2) *Weapon name: God of War *Alignment: Good *Story: Deimos' elder brother, firstly Ares's servant then rebelled against him, he has kwown that Ares in the future won't be destroyed but, through a secret sect, will aim to get a sword of chaos. Kratos has gone in the future to stop the god. Kune Ja Hu Meka *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: November 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bastard Scimitar *Weapon name: Breaking Hearts *Alignment: Good *Story: she belongs to Yellow Turbans, a Chinese tribe residents in Hohhot, and she is part, with her pet Bianhuren, of the Yellow Turbans' king's army, Jen Yan, which is constantly fighting with the army of the descendants of the Huns led by Moke. Kunimitsu *Image *Birthplace: Base of Mount Fuji, Japan *Birthdate: November 10 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Kodachi (x6) *Weapon name: Kushinada *Alignment: Good *Story: Yuekinamitsu's student, she is a kunoichi of Manji Clan. She, with her best friend Nenemitsu, must stop Hebitombo and Uzumushi, leaders of Kenobi Ninja, who want get Soul Embrace to submit her clan and to awaken the spirit of one of their ancestors able to trigger evil. Kynkhwah *Main page *Weapon: Dao *Weapon name: Chaqwkhwny *Alignment: Evil *Story: Kynkhwah in Arabic means assassin, leader of a group of bandits who move in the shadows. He has gone to get Soul Embrace for his group because they aim to absolute power. He doesn't know that Nightmare aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in his heart lies the essence of the Desert Talisman. Category:Characters